


what tomorrow brings

by laurenmariemaybe



Series: Kristoff and Anna One-Shots before "The Ice Harvest-ress" [2]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, before the ice haverstress work, post-frozen 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:48:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21534727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurenmariemaybe/pseuds/laurenmariemaybe
Summary: just some general comfort
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Series: Kristoff and Anna One-Shots before "The Ice Harvest-ress" [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550479
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	what tomorrow brings

**Author's Note:**

> hi! sorry if this is terrible :) sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes

“Um Greda?” Kristoff approached her wandering aimlessly along the corridor

“Hello Kristoff dear have you seen Anna anywhere?” 

“Yes she’s still in bed. Is there anything that needed to be done today?”

“Oh well there were talks about a new trade agreement with a kingdom not far from here.”  
“I can try and do it…” He fumbled.

“Kristoff,” She said firmly, “you know that I like you but I think it's best if Anna does it.”

Kristoff closes his eyes. “Please, Anna is going through an e-eposide.”

“Oh dear… Well we can wait until its over-”

“But Anna said that the deadline was tomorrow for the agreement.”

“We can prospone it-”

“No because then the King will just think that Anna is sloppy- Let me help. Please.”

“Okay then…”

+

We acknowledge that it would be in the best interest of your country, but your business proposal will just not work for Arendelle…

Kristoff stares at the desk and the papers piled around him. He needed a break. He walked to the balcony of the office and looked down into the courtyard. Anna had made sure that the gates were never closed. He wasn’t quite sure exactly what her intention was but Olaf seemed to be enjoying himself playing with the children. A few citizens noticed him standing up there and waved up towards him. He smiled kindly and waved back.

“Prince Kristoff?” A voice calls out behind him.

Kristoff turns around, his eyes rest on Kai. 

“Greda told me to let you know that the Queen asked for you.”

“Thank you. Um, Kai what time is it?”

“Almost 1800 hours, sir.”

Kristoff nodded with gratitude and walks towards the desk. He glanced down and traced his wife’s delicate handwriting and then up towards the picture from her coronation. She was dressed in black, her hair in a similar up-do to her sister had herself. Her dress was a mixture of black and green. Kristoff sighed, part of him was glad that his picture wasn’t up there with her he couldn’t stand the clothes he wore and he made Anna promise not to push his hair back again for an event - “One hour, you get this for one hour”. She just laughed and told him to deal with it messing up with his hair slightly before finding herself at the Lieutenant's side.

After leaving the study, Kristoff walked down the corridors and came across Anna’s old room. He knew it well. Certain things had happened in that room. Upon their marriage Anna put in a request for a smaller room as part of her felt like the room was better equipped for young children and it was never intended to be just hers. Kristoff was pleased that she had done so, the old room was too spacious and well rather too pink for his liking. Their current room remind him more of his cabin small and comfort. 

Kristoff ends up outside the door and takes a deep breath. He never like to leave her alone on these days but if he needs to go and get ice or ends up taking her royal duties he has to make do. 

Anna was in the same position as when he left this morning. When she heard the door open her eyes open slightly.

“Kris.”

“Hey baby,” he said smoothing her hair down, “how was your day?”

Anna blinked and looked towards the window. “I didn’t feel like getting out of bed.”

“Hey, and that’s okay.”

“Sorry I left you with Princetson trade deal.”

“No don’t worry, you were nearly finished. It was just a matter of organising everything and your advisors helped. Would you like anything?”

“Getra came in half an hour ago and brought me some milk. So I'm…”

Kristoff kisses the top of her head on her hair trying to ignore the fact that her hair was drenched in sweat.

“I know.”

“But you don’t though, like I really cannot get out of bed but then when this is over I feel terrible about everything that I put the staff through-that i put you though…”

“But you’re talking- that’s more than yesterday.”

“You’re too good for me Kristoff-“

“Hey no I’m not- I think you forget my roots, an orphan who sold ice for a living and whose only true company was a sturdy stead. But then that orphan fell for a beautiful princess.”

Anna hummed contently and placed her hand on her stomach. She was showing, her hands stroked over the bump.

“I hope that our child grows up to be like you.”

“I hope that our child grows up to be like you.”

“Oh come on, really? I should be running a country but what did I do over the past three days? I just stayed in bed.”

“So what it’s just a short time here and there. You’re so much more than what you’ve felt over the last couple of days, Anna. God, I’d give anything to show you that you are far much more than that.”

“It’s not the days that matters but the life in your days.” She muttered.

“And we’ve had a fair amount of life in our days have we not? And there are so many more days to fill with life to come. Hang in there bud.”

Anna nods.

“But, doing your duties have tired me out… And honey, you’re taking a bath tomorrow, okay?”

Anna stares upwards.

“Let’s see how we feel tomorrow then huh?”

Anna nods. 

Kristoff rested his head near her armpit and brought his hand to rest on her stomach. Anna’s fingers find his and she enlaced hers with his.

“We’ll see what tomorrow brings.”

There was a little kick from underneath where their hands were together on her stomach.

“Kristoff, did you feel that?”

“Yes, has it happened before?”

“No that’s the first.”

Kristoff moved down towards their hands removing his hand gently and kissed the area. 

“Daddy loves you very much, little one.”

“Mommy too.” Anna prompted up. 

Kristoff looked up towards Anna and grins. Anna smiled weakly back stroking his hair.

They’ll see what tomorrow brings.


End file.
